When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some people have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias. Such arrhythmias result in diminished blood circulation. One mode of treating cardiac arrhythmias is via drug therapy. Drugs are often effective at restoring normal heart rhythms. However, drug therapy is not always effective for treating arrhythmias of certain patients. For such patients, an alternative mode of treatment is needed. One such alternative mode of treatment includes the use of a cardiac rhythm management system. Such systems are often implanted in the patient and deliver therapy to the heart.
Cardiac rhythm management systems include, among other things, pacemakers, also referred to as pacers. Pacers deliver timed sequences of low energy electrical stimuli, called pace pulses, to the heart, such as via a transvenous leadwire having one or more electrodes disposed in the heart. Heart contractions are initiated in response to such pace pulses. By properly timing the delivery of pace pulses, the heart can be induced to contract in proper rhythm, greatly improving its efficiency as a pump. Pacers are often used to treat patients with bradyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too slowly, or irregularly.
Cardiac rhythm management systems also include cardioverters or defibrillators that are capable of delivering higher energy electrical stimuli to the heart. Defibrillators are often used to treat patients with tachyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too quickly. Such too-fast heart rhythms also cause diminished blood circulation because the heart isn't allowed sufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Such pumping by the heart is inefficient. A defibrillator is capable of delivering an high energy electrical stimulus that is sometimes referred to as a countershock. The countershock interrupts the tachyarrhythmia, allowing the heart to reestablish a normal rhythm for the efficient pumping of blood. In addition to pacers, cardiac rhythm management systems also include, among other things, pacer/defibrillators that combine the functions of pacers and defibrillators, drug delivery devices, and any other systems or devices for diagnosing or treating cardiac arrhythmias.
One problem that arises in cardiac rhythm management devices is in determining lead impedance, that is, the effective resistance of the leadwire that couples the cardiac rhythm management device to the heart for delivering the electrical pacing pulses at electrodes within the heart. The value of the lead impedance provides useful information. For example, an extremely low lead impedance value may indicate a short circuit between the pacing electrodes. An extremely large lead impedance value may indicate an open circuit such as, for example, resulting from a leadwire that has become disconnected from the cardiac rhythm management device. Both defective leadwire conditions must be detected and remedied if the cardiac rhythm management device is to provide effective pacing therapy to the heart.
It is possible to calculate lead impedance based on a measurement of voltage droop from a capacitively coupled pacing pulse delivered to the heart. However, a lead impedance measurement based on measured pacing voltage droop typically requires a complicated natural logarithm function, ln(), to be performed. Because of the difficulty associated with performing a complex natural logarithm function, ln(), there is a need for other techniques of measuring lead impedance that avoid performing a complex natural logarithm, ln(), function.